Godzilla
Godzilla '(derived from the Japanese name Gojira) is a Daikaiju created by Toho Co, Ltd. Since his first appearance in the 1954 classic, ''Godzilla, he has starred in 34 films to date, with more to come. Godzilla is considered the most iconic Kaiju Eiga in Japan, with [[Mothra|'''Mothra]], Rodan, Ultraman, and Gamera as some other notable icons. Godzilla is a symbol of the atomic bomb and the harmful affects of Nuclear radiation. He has had different designs and storylines throught his nearly 65 years throughout his 34 films, along with countless books, comics, and videogames, and has fought many Kaiju. Overview In most of his appearances, Godzilla was a prehistoric reptile catalyzed by nuclear testing. He is a symbol of the negative consequences of nuclear proliferation. As this, he was depicted as humanity’s greatest threat. However, his status has fluctuated throughout his franchise. Towards the end of the Showa Era, he took on the mantle of a great hero and ally to mankind, fighting malevolent monsters such a Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla. In the Heisei, Godzilla returned to his darker side, where he was once again a threat to humanity. Though he did fight other Kaiju, he made it clear that he wasn’t on the side of mankind. This Anti-hero concept was mostly used in the Millenium Era, with the exeption of GMK, where he was depicted as pure evil. Abilities NOTE: This is only abilities mutual to multiple Godzilla variations. No abilities specific to a few incarnations are mentioned here. Atomic Breath Godzilla’s signature attack. it is a blast of atomic energy, commonly blue in color. The dorsal spines glow before the blast is released. Charge up times have been added to this ability. Physical Resiliance Throughout all of his films, Godzilla possesses tremendous durability, resisting all conventional military weapons and Kaiju abilities. It takes sophisticated attacks to truly get past this durability. Regeneration Even if Godzilla is injured, Godzilla has excellent regeneration, which allows him to heal from even the most horrendous injury. Physical abilities Strength Godzilla has tremendous physical strength. He can effortlessly lift enemies that are significantly heavier than his own mass. Hand to hand combat His arms can also be used in the manner that he can use his hands in combat. He can not only scratch opponents with his claws, but he can also punch opponents. Tail whip Commonly, Godzilla will use his taik to whip opponents and sweep through buildings. Stomp Godzilla also stomps his opponents when he gets them on the ground. Bite He also bites opponents on occasion. Appearances Films Toho Films Showa Era * Godzilla (1954) * Godzilla Raids Again * King Kong vs Godzilla * Mothra vs Godzilla * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster * Invasion of the Astro Monster * Ebirah, Horror of the Deep * Son of Godzilla * Destroy All Monsters * All Monsters Attack * Godzilla vs Hedorah * Godzilla vs Gigan * Godzilla vs Megalon * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla * Terror of Mechagodzilla Heisei Era * The Return is Godzilla * Godzilla vs Biollante * Godzilla vs King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs Mothra * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II * Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla * Godzilla vs Destoroyah Millenium Era * Godzilla 2000: Millenium * Godzilla vs Megaguirus * Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla * Godzilla: Tokyo SOS * Godzilla: Final Wars Post Millenium * Shin Godzilla * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters * Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle * Godzilla: The Planet Eater American Films Americanized remakes * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Godzilla 1985 Tristar * Godzilla ''(1998) Legendary * ''Godzilla ''(2014) * ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''(Upcoming) * ''Godzilla vs Kong ''(Upcoming) Trivia * Godzilla is considered Japan’s first giant monster (unless the 1938 film, ''King Kong Appears in Eido is indeed real), and ushered in the era of Kaiju Eiga. * Though many rumors had been spread about how the name Gojira was originally concocted, is still unknown how Godzilla got his original Japanese name. “Gojira” is a word coined from the Japanese words for Gorilla and Whale. When Gojira was sent to the Americas, they most likely converted the name based on the sounds, since the “ji” most likely would be “dzi,” and the “ra” would be for “lla.”''Godzilla on My Mind''; Chapter 1, paragraph 17. Published October 2004, by St. Martin’s Press. Reference list Navigation Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Film Kaiju Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Videogame Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Post Millennium Kaiju Category:MonsterVerse Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders